creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What Are You?/@comment-37427541-20191207094239
I came up with of a few of my own, but of the female Creepypastas. These might suck but I think I did okay. Jane the Killer: On the exterior, you act tough, stubborn and lively, but on the inside, you are hurting and broken-hearted. Because you have been traumatized by something and are still dealing with the pain of loss, and are trying to find ways to cope with your grief and learning to heal. Regardless if it may or may not involve negative and self-destructive behavior. At one point in your life, you have stopped caring altogether as you thought nothing mattered anymore. But with time, you have managed to keep your life together and have learned to be that loyal and cheerful person you originally once were again. Clockwork: You're quite an exaggerating individual, your sour attitude has the potential to turn friendships/relationships bitter with constant arguments and fights. And you have this persistent need to have people on your side and you frequently play the victim in order to get your way or to win an argument but is still highly guaranteed to lose, and so you end up hopelessly trying to convince and talk people into sticking up for you and understanding your part of the story. Rouge: Very loyal and family-orientated. You absolutely adore children and you're extremely protective over them, and you would never hurt a child under any circumstances. You tend to make yourself the "mother/father figure" to any child you're around. Overall, you're mostly quiet and timid on most days, you also appreciate nature and you prefer to spend a lot of your time in a pine forest. But when around others you like to play and joke around. But, the hard part would be getting yourself to like and trust others in the beginning, as you're very suspicious and curious about strangers. However, you are with open arms, but whenever you feel threatened or when someone harms you or someone you care about, you are not afraid to lash out and at that point are capable of doing anything regardless if it's violent, including for the sake of others. Nurse Ann: Many people see you as caring, and that is further from the truth. You don't have that much going for you except for the fact that you're honestly very selfish, aggressive and just an overall not a very likeable person, but you somehow don't care about others think of you. It seems that your personality has significantly changed a lot throughout the years, because before what you are now you were sweet and gentle. You used to be accepting of everyone and would put rights over morals but now... that is no longer a part of you in any capacity. You practically hate everything that comes across your path, and most of the time you have to fake emotions and liking people just to get by on a day-to-day basis. Zero: To put it bluntly, you hate people and you're not afraid to admit either. Then again, you're anti-social so you don't bother with interaction anyway. You have a tendency to break the rules... a lot. You're literally out of your mind, you know a lot more about yourself than others are aware of, and you purposely like to get on people's nerves. You're also very manipulative, the only time you make friends and relationships is only so you can get what you want from them. However, you are a sharp thinker, you know precisely what you like/want in life, and you somewhat can come across as wise and highly intelligent.